Creep
He is a robber that appears in both Gabriel's and Matt's story routes, threatening the player both times, and goes as far as almost raping her too. Appearance He has dark brown eyes with bags under them, supposedly from lack of sleep. He has 1 outfit within his portrait, he is always seen wearing a green jacket over a dark gray hoodie with a dark green shirt underneath, he wears a gray baseball cap under his hoodie and wears black finger less gloves with black jeans. According to the player, he has a nasty vibe and reeks of alcohol. Personality He's shown to be quite perverted and aggressive as seen in Matt's route, but can be cowardly and pathetic when overpowered. He first appears in chapter 1 of Gabriel's route, when he stole the player's purse while she was on her way to work for the first time, never to be seen again. However, he's much more dangerous in Matt's route. He first appears at the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4 in the parking lot of Starlite when he saw the player leave the club alone and wanted to overpower and have his way with her. He then pushed her against a car while threatening her with a shard of glass and cut her cheek in the process, and even started to undo his pants zipper. Only for her to be saved by Matt who threw him to the ground and threatened to kill him if he ever touched her again. He then ran off and was never seen again that season. He made his third appearance in chapter 3 of season 2 in Matt's route again. He was at the gym where Matt and the player were sparring and wanted to box with Matt to see how good he was which Matt agreed to. After the player and Matt realize that he's pretty good in defense she starts to doubt that he's a beginner. After Matt offers to train him he uppercuts him through the chin and starts beating him up in the ring, and throws the player into the ropes when she tries to stop him, which everyone in the gym witnessed. He then states to Matt that next time it won't be in a ring, and it's not his little bitch who'll stop him. Before he leaves after beating Matt up he tells him that Caesar says hi. Which reveals that he is a member of Lana's gang, and that she must've been the one to send him there to beat Matt up after he had broken her heart the previous night at Starlite. He had beaten Matt up pretty bad, making his eyebrow bleed profusely, split his lip and make his eye swell. After he ran off, many members of the gym ran after him to avenge Matt. It's speculated that he has a cameo appearance in chapter 4 of Daryl Ortega's route. As a random man tried to force himself onto the player while drunk, only to be beaten up and threatened by both Daryl and the player to apologize to her after he cursed them out. Both men share similar personalities and behaviors while doing similar acts, but has yet been confirmed. Trivia *He was technically the very first antagonist and criminal in the Is-It Love? game series. **Prior to being the game's first antagonist, he is also the very first character you meet in the series. *He is one of the 3 characters with a portrait whose name is never revealed, simply being referred to as Creep. The other 2 are Dad from Colin Spencer's route and The Hitchhiker from Fallen Road. **However, he is referred to as Bag Guy in season 2 of Matt's route. *He and Jason are the only characters to be criminals by theft. **He's also the only character that tries to rape the player and was the first "pervert" of the series. *He's one of the 8 original characters. *The player and Matt do not recognize him in season 2, claiming that they've never seen him before which means that they either don't remember him or he is a different person with the same character model. *It's speculated that he beat Matt up badly as revenge from when Matt beat him up in season 1. *Matt would have never confessed his feelings for the player had he not put her through a threatening situation. Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Matt Ortega Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Gangsters Category:Originals Category:Anarchists